Controlled Puppet
by wolfairer
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have just finished yet another case... Or so they thought. What happens when a face from the past case catches up with them and decides he wants Ciel for his collection. Based within the anime series and some SebaCiel, so if you don't like it do not read it.


**Hi guys it's wolfairer here and I'm here with a one shot for Black Butler. This has some SebaCiel in it, also the story is based just before the curry festival saga in the anime, so please enjoy. I also should mention that some of the characters are OOC, after all this is a fanfiction. Oh and one more thing, I own none of the characters just the a lot of thing with sweet Sebastian on.**

It is the middle of the night on a cold December and all the lights seem to be out within Phantomhive manor. However if someone looks closely they can just make out a small flicker of candle light coming from one of the rooms on the first floor.

Sat within the room is Ciel at his desk writing away on a piece of paper. The young teen is frantically trying to finish off a report for Queen Victoria telling her about what he found within the case of the missing girls. The young Earl places one of his hands in his bluish grey hair and pushes it over his head. The noble teen had to come up with some small lies so that the Queen believed it and that the case is more believable.

Ciel writes that he found that the missing girls had been killed rather severally and looked like they were used for the kidnappers gain. He also writes that the kidnapper was killed due to him trying to attack Ciel and that he shot the man in the head.

Ciel is use to taking most of the credit for the cases even though it should really be his Butler getting the praise and being congratulated. However the earl did not wish to look like he still needed someone's help and would always write out the help that Sebastian gave him.

Ciel is just writing the last sentence of his report when there is a loud knock on the deep, brown door. The teen looks up and calls out "enter."

Ciel watches as the door slowly creaks open and Sebastian walks in with his usual uniform on. Sebastian walks to stand in front of the desk his young master is working at and bows slightly. "I apologise for disturbing you master, I just wanted to see if there is anything that you require."

Ciel stretches slightly and says "you came at the right time Sebastian, I was just about to call for you. I wish to retire for this evening, it's pretty late."

Sebastian stands up straight once again and says "if that is what you want my lord. Do you wish to bathe before you sleep?"

Ciel gets up out of his seat and replies "not tonight, if you could make sure that there is a bath ready for me in the morning I will have it then. Also can you please send my report to the queen, she will probably want it as soon as possible."

"Of course my lord I will send it as soon as the sun is up once more."

Slowly the earl and butler make there way out of the study, with Sebastian holding the door open for his young master. Once through Sebastian closes the door and the pair start to walk down the corridor towards Ciel's chambers in complete silence.

Finally the two arrive in front of the door and the raven haired butler opens the door to let Ciel in. Sebastian closed shuts the door once he walks in and turns around to see that Ciel is sat on his bed waiting for his butler to come over.

The crimson red eyed servant kneels down in front of Ciel and slowly takes off his master's royal blue jacket and folds it up placing it on the edge of the king sized bed. Sebastian then moves to unbutton the young Phantomhive's dress shirt. The butler can feel the others eyes watching him intensely and Sebastian asks while still undoing the buttons. "If there something wrong my lord?"

Finally all the buttons are undone on the white shirt and Ciel pulls his arms out of the sleeves. "Nothing, do I always have to explain myself to you Sebastian?"

Sebastian goes over to one of the drawers and opens it collecting a white night gown for Ciel. "No, of course not my lord, apologises for being so forward."

The taller male kneels down once again and starts to remove the earl's high heeled shoes and knee length socks. Sebastian then undid the sock bracelets and placed them on top of the of pieces of clothing.

Finally the butler stands up with the noble teen following him up and Sebastian picks up the night gown and places it over the young master's head. Ciel pushes his hands through the gown and Sebastian pulls it down so that it is covering him up.

At this point Ciel is watching his demon butler with careful eyes. Sebastian looks down at the ground and moves his hands up into the gown. The butler feels the top of his masters shorts and unbuttons them and pulls down both his shorts and undergarments.

Ciel pulls the quilt up so that he can sit on the sheet covered mattress and watched his butler fold up both pieces of clothing. A couple of weeks ago Ciel asked Sebastian to stop taking off his lower clothing until he was covered up. Sebastian to be truthful was rather taken back by the order, however he did not question why. Ciel could not explain it but for some reason he hated the idea of Sebastian to look at his naked form, he was not sure if it is because he is starting to get older, but whatever the reason the earl decided to act on it.

Sebastian placed the folded clothes on the small desk within the bedroom and goes back over, he watches as Ciel takes his family rings off him thumb and finger. Sebastian moves his hands to the back of the teen's head and slowly undos the knot that the patch is tied up in and places it down on the bed side table with Ciel's rings.

Without looking at his butler Ciel lays down in the bed and pulls the covers over himself to save Sebastian the job. Sebastian stands up correctly once again and slowly he starts to make his way towards the bedroom door with the candles.

Before Sebastian is able to get out the room though a voice calls out to him. "Sebastian thank you."

The butler is completely shocked by his young master's comment and turns to face him and asks "what are you thanking me for Master?"

"For helping me solve the case of the missing girls and for saving Elizabeth. I know you didn't have to after I sent you away."

Sebastian smiles to himself and lets out a small chuckle before replying "it is my duty to help and protect you,after all it is part of the contact."

Sebastian looks towards Ciel and sees that he seems to look more upset in the small candle light. The butler starts to become concerned for the teen and asks "my lord what's wrong?"

The room is covered in a blanket of silence and after what seems like hours Ciel finally speaks. "You can leave now I wish to sleep."

"But master-"

"I said leave Sebastian, that's an order!"

Sebastian eyes widen however he catches himself and bows slightly and walks out of the room shutting the wooden oak door behind him.

Ciel turns away from the door and gets comfortable. The teen could not understand why he was upset with Sebastian, but it felt to him like he is just a meal for the demon. Ciel thought that the two had become more but he forgot that all demons want are souls to devour.

Ciel holds in a few tears that has formed in his eyes and slowly closed them. After a few moments the young male soon fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

Half way through the night Ciel is pulled out slightly in his sleep by an unusually sound. The more Ciel is brought out of his slumber the better he is able to hear the noise. The noble teen realises that the noise is a familiar melody of London Bridge.

Ciel thinks that his mind is just playing tricks on him, but suddenly the melody stops plays and is then suddenly replaced by a voice. "Hello Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel's eyes quickly shoot open and he sits up in bed. At the foot of his bed stands a figure, the young lord is only just able to make out several things about the figure due to the fact that the only source of light within the room is coming through the window by moonlight. The figure appears to be male and has a rather large black hat on his head which has two feathers springing out slightly. Also Ciel could make out the royal blue tail coat that the intruder is wearing.

Ciel easily realise who it is, the figure is someone that he thought his demon butler had killed but obviously not. The male is the puppet master, Drossel Keinz. "What the hell? How are you still alive, I thought Sebastian killed you?"

"Ha, know odd because I thought to myself that I don't know how I lived either." Says Drossel moving his head to the side slightly.

"Well I don't care but I swear you should leave now before I call Sebastian and this time I'll make sure you can't get back up." Growls Ciel.

"I can't leave just yet, I have one more thing I need to do before I leave this place forever."

"Oh really and what is that?" Asks the earl backing away slightly into the metal headboard and now sitting on his feather filled pillows watches as the crazed puppet slowly walks over to get closer to Ciel.

"I need you."

With that before Ciel is able to call out for his butler Drossel places one of his gloved wooden hands over his nose and mouth. Ciel desperately starts to struggle while in Drossel's grasp, but the deranged puppet does not even weaken his hold and slowly the greyish haired teen starts to see black spots in his vision. A small whimper leaves Ciel's mouth and finally the male passes out.

Drossel slowly removes his hand from Ciel's mouth and makes sure that the earl does not stir in his unconscious state. Once Drossel is happy that Ciel isn't going to wake up the puppet master carefully picks the small male up into his arms carrying his bridle style.

Drossel slowly creaks over towards the open window and stands up on the wooden windowsill and jumps of the edge and lands on his feet. The puppet master casually starts to walk away from the Phantomhive's mansion with the earl sleeping in his arms unaware of the danger that he is in.

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

The sun starts to shine for the new day and the butler of the Phantomhive's is already up and moving about within the mansion making sure that everything is ready for the new day. After Sebastian is happy with the breakfast preparation he dusted his hands off to get the excess flour off his already paled skin.

After a couple of minutes of making sure that he is presentable Sebastian leaves the kitchen and heads up to his young master's chambers. Once the raven haired demon is outside the earl's room he gently knocks the door and waits for a reply from Ciel or any form of movement.

After a couple of minutes Sebastian decides to knock the door once again and also calls out "My lord are you up?"

With that the butler pushes the door open and peers into the room to be met with an empty room. Sebastian is slightly taken back by the sight of the empty room and peers trying to find any sight of the young earl.

That is when the butler notices that the large window within the room is wide open and that the curtains are slightly blowing with the breeze. Sebastian quickly gets to the window and looks out to see out towards the front garden, but once again there was no sign of his master.

Slowly Sebastian's eyes start to change their deep red colour and change to a glowing pair of bright pink with cat like pupils in their eyes. The shadow of the demon slowly shifts and changes shape giving off a rather cruel and violent aura. Sebastian turns round and heads out the door to get ready to try and track down his master.

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

Ciel can feel a large pounding in his head and groans out due to the pain that was thumping in him. The young teenager opens both of his eyes and looks around to see that he is in an unknown environment. Ciel can feel that his arms are tied up behind his back in rope and his thin legs are tied up together as well. The earl notices that he appears to be in a form of cage and realises that there is hardly any form of light within the room.

Suddenly the earl hears footsteps and looks over towards the direction a small flickering light appears. Finally Ciel can make out the figure and sees that it is Drossel. The puppet master starts to head towards the cage that Ciel is in and says "I'm glad to see your awake, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Cut with the pleasantries and let me what you want?!" Yells the young earl.

"Hmm, I thought to myself that I told you what I wanted last night?" Replies Drossel.

"I know that, you straw headed idiot, I meant why?!" Yells Ciel slowly starting to lose his temper with the other.

"Oh, I want you to join my perfect collection that my old master did not know about."

"What do you mean 'collection'?"

"Ciel Phantomhive asks many questions why don't you look there." Drossel replies pointing up towards the ceiling with one of his white gloved hands.

Ciel's different coloured eyes look up to see what the insane puppet master is pointing at and quickly regrets it. Hanging from the roof is several different young boys that appear to be around the same age as Ciel. The figures did not show any signs of life and just hung from their puppet strings. Ciel is both horror and angered by the state of the boys and glares towards Drossel. "If you think that you'll be able to do that to me, you've got another thing coming. You will never make me into one of your puppets!"

"Then I thought to myself, you are wrong. I don't wish to turn you into a puppet, Ciel Phantomhive. I want to turn you into a doll. Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold."

"I don't care what you want to turn me into! It's never, ever going to happen!" Yells Ciel.

Drossel twisted his head strangely to look at the lord and says "I don't understand why you wouldn't want to be one, then you will not have to worry about aging and you can stay pure. After all your butler will not be there forever. Sooner or later he will leave, Faustian contract or not."

"How do you know about my contract with Sebastian?" asks Ciel slightly confused by the remark Drossel said.

"Yes I know all about you Ciel and your butler. My old master told me about you and since then I wanted to add you to my collection, now you are in my grasp and your butler will not be able to do anything."

Ciel smiles at the Mandalay's butler and says "you shouldn't put my butler out of the picture just yet, after all like you said Sebastian is bind to me through a contract. He will come and this time make sure that you won't get back up."

"That is true, but then I thought to myself contracts can be broken. Your butler has not got anything in return for looking after you for two years. Don't you think that he is getting bored of you?"

Ciel starts to think what the puppet is saying to him and Sebastian's words from the night before start to repeat in his mind. 'It is my duty to help and protect you,after all it is part of the contact.' He thought that he would have been able to get through to his butler with his true feelings, but all Sebastian seemed to care about was the contract.

The young earl snaps out of his thoughts and looks back at Drossel and yells at him "you're wrong! Sebastian has always been loyal to me, that won't change now!"

"I am not wrong Ciel Phantomhive. Don't you think that your butler would already be here to save you. After all we are in an obvious place but he is no where to be seen. Face it my earl you are all alone."

Ciel can not help but start to breath heavily thinking about being abandoned again and yells out to Drossel. "You're wrong, you're lying!"

"You know I am right, you are just too afraid to admit it."

With that the puppet maker starts to disappear once again into the shadows, leaving the young teen alone. Ciel pulls his knees up to his chest and tries to slow down his breathing, however it does not work and the young lord whimpers out slightly in self pity. Ciel had no idea what he can do and more over if Sebastian will actually come and help him at all.

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

Night starts to take over the streets of London and most of the people walking on the paths are heading towards their homes. However Sebastian is doing the opposite thing and starts to walk deeper into the city. Some of the other members of the public cross the road away from the butler due to the fact of the other young man that is with him. Pluto sniffs the ground trying to keep track of that one scent that the demon wants him to follow.

After a few seconds the demon hound picks up the scent once again and starts to head forward pulling slightly to let Sebastian know that he has picked it up again. Sebastian follows the young demon hound down a darkened alley way and finally the raven haired butler realises where abouts he is.

Sebastian stops walking causing Pluto to come to a harsh stop due to the lead. The white haired man looks over his shoulder at Sebastian with a confused look on his face. "Pluto, go back to the mansion. I need to do this on my own."

Pluto barks in understanding and starts to run back the way he came leaving Sebastian on his own. The tall male starts to walk deeper within the alley and after a few minutes of walking the butler finally sees the building he did not think he would lay eyes on again. The Mandalay's family doll shop.

Sebastian sees that the glass in the window is no longer broken and that the products within the shop are covered in a small layer of dust. The Phantomhive butler heads towards the building and sees that the door is slightly open. The butler pushes it open and steps into the abandoned looking shop and scans the room with his deep red eyes.

The butler is unable to place anything out of the ordinary and walks down a corridor down the back of the shop. Sebastian is about to go past a rather rotten door when he felt the connection between him and his master pulse slightly. The demon looks at the door and quietly opens it and peers into the darkness with his true eyes. He is able to make out movement down the staircase and is able to sense that his young master is down there and without thinking the Phantomhive butler heads down the stairs.

Sebastian sees that there is a small corridor which leads to three doors and that all of them are shut. The demon closes his eyes and uses his Faustian contract to sense which room his master is in. Sebastian knows that he can't waste too much time and heads towards the door where Ciel's soul is and opens the door.

Within the room Sebastian can see that there is several candles spread out in the room so that most of the room has a source of light. The butler sees that there are several tables within the room and there were different things covering them like different doll parts like legs and arms. There were also different tools like saws and hammers which were showing signs of rust on them. Sebastian could make out that there were several seats at the opposite end of the room. Sebastian scans the room one more time and spots a figure that both relieves and terrifies him.

In between two of the chairs stood Ciel however the young earl showed no signs of movement and just kept looking down at the grotty floor he is stood on. Sebastian takes a couple of steps deeper into the room and calls out "Master!"

Ciel does not seem to hear his butler and does not move at all. Sebastian knows deep down that the young Phantomhive is not dead due to the fact that he is still able to sense his soul, however it does not stop the butler to worry about his young master.

Suddenly the clicking of heels can be heard and Sebastian's head quickly snaps over to see the source of the sound. Out of the shadows walks Drossel who is wearing a broad smile on his lips.

Sebastian smiles towards the Mandalay's butler and says to him "I'm rather surprised that you survived our last encounter, but I will make sure you won't this time round."

Drossel does not reply to the other butler's remark and slowly starts to go over to Ciel. Sebastian's eyes close slightly and glare at the other, the demon growls out like an animal "Stay away from my master."

However once again the ginger haired male ignores the demon and eventually reaches the earl. Drossel stands to one side of Ciel so that Sebastian is still able to see him and places his finger and thumb on Ciel's chin. This makes the raven haired butler see a flash of red in his vision, however before he can move and rip the puppets hand off Drossel tilts Ciel's face up and Sebastian is stopped in horror.

Ciel's once pale skin is now a shining silver and also both of this eyes are now a gleaming gold. Sebastian could make out that the Faustian contract is still in Ciel's right eye however now it looks like it had been carved in by a sharp blade.

Sebastian takes a step back from the horror and yells out to Drossel "What have you done?! What have you done to my young master?!"

Finally the puppet master seems to notice Sebastian and creaks his neck slightly and replies. "Then I thought to myself, I thought this would please the butler, due to Ciel Phantomhive now being like him."

Sebastian is slightly confused by the other butler's answer and asks "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Now the young master will be immortal and beautiful like that forever."

Suddenly Sebastian's anger takes over once again and his eyes turn to his demon pair. The butler takes out three knifes from his coat pocket and throws them towards Drocell.

Before the knives are even able to hit their target though a small hand grabs them. Sebastian watches as his young master's head starts to lift up on its own and meets the gaze of Sebastian. Sebastian sees that the young Phantomhive earl has small droplets leaving his eyes and that his mouth was clench to try and stop his small whimpers and sobs leave him.

Suddenly Ciel's hand moves quickly and the knives are thrown back towards the pale skinned butler. Sebastian quickly starts to move and dodges all three of the knives and sees that all three of the cutlery are stuck within the wooden door behind him. Music can be heard all around the room and Sebastian recognizes the tune to be London Bridge is Falling Down. the Phantomhive butler notices that the music box that Drossel is usually carrying is on one of the tables and the handle had started to move on its own.

Sebastian looks back towards Ciel and Drossel and sees that Ciel is able to move freely once again. Ciel moves over towards Sebastian and the demon butler thinks that the young earl is coming to him for help, however he is quickly proven wrong when Ciel goes to punch Sebastian in the face.

The butler quickly moves so that he is not hit by the surprise attack and looks to see that Ciel is going to try and hit him once again. Sebastian however is too fast for the young teen and is easily able to dodge all of his young master's attacks. Sebastian held himself back from hitting Ciel back due to the fact that that would be a breach of contract that he and Ciel made.

"Master, please stop this! I don't wish to fight you!" Yells Sebastian.

However Ciel does not do what his butler asked and carries on attacking the demon. Suddenly when the young lord goes to hit Sebastian across the head, which the raven demon easily dodges, yells out to the other "how dare you! You're the one going back on our contract Sebastian! I have every right to attack you!"

"My lord, I would never do that, I thought you would know that by now."Says Sebastian.

"I know that you aren't that bothered with the contract, after all you are a demon, you know nothing about loyalty since you can easily get a meal ticket elsewhere!" Ciel yells once again and goes to try and hit Sebastian with all of his might. The young male hits Sebastian on the chest, however it does not seem to affect the butler at all.

"Yes my lord you are right. I could easily make a new contract with a tortured soul, but I would never leave you for another. I care too much for what will happen to you otherwise." Admits the demon.

"No! You're just lying to me! You don't care about me and I know you don't!"

Finally Sebastian has enough not being able to attack his opponent and looks towards Drossel to see that the puppet still has the music box in his hands. Sebastian jumps as far away as he can from Ciel and throws three silver knives towards Drossel. Drossel is unable to avoid the attack due to how fast the knives travelled through the air and all of the silverware collide with the box.

Drossel tries to turn the handle to keep the music playing however the knives have got stuck within the gears. Due to the melody no longer being played Ciel body stops moving and suddenly falls down on the ground with a loud clang.

Sebastian looks towards his master with concern shining in his crimson eyes however does not get the chance to move over to him. Suddenly Sebastian can make out small movements within the room and leaps up. The demon looks down to see silk like thread shining within the candle light.

"I must congratulate you. You did well to see my thread, however I thought to myself, I can't let you get away this time." Says Drossel.

Sebastian lands back on the floor in front of Ciel to give him a form of protection and replies "Well that's funny because that is what I will be doing and taking my young master back with me too."

With that Sebastian quickly jumps into action and runs towards the other butler with his fist raised. Drossel however quickly lifts up his hands and catches the threatening fist and just stares at Sebastian with his emotionless eyes.

Before Sebastian is able to make his next move however Drossel pulls him forward slightly and knees his in the stomach. the raven haired demon is taken back at the other's fighting skills and it suddenly kicked away from him. Sebastian gets a hold of himself and then once again jumps in the air and lands on one of the wooden tables.

Sebastian looks down to see what is on the table and if he will be able to use anything as a weapon and spots a candle near his foot. The demon carefully slides the candle on his foot without looking away from Drossel and once the candle is sitting happily on his foot Sebastian kicks it towards the puppet butler.

Drossel does not realise what is coming towards him and when he does it is too late. The flame of the candle sets Drossel's hair alight. The flame easily starts to spread due to the fact that Drossel is full of hay and saw dust and soon his entire form is ablaze with a mix of red and orange.

Sebastian does not move or even say a word, all the raven demon does is stand on the table and watch as the puppet burns in the flames. Suddenly Drossel drops to the floor with the flames still eating away at his body, with this Sebastian jumps off of the table and looks down at the corpse of the puppet master and says in a calm and steady voice. "There can only be one hell of a butler."

Sebastian looks over towards Ciel and sees that he has not moved an inch since the London Bridge melody. The Phantomhive butler quickly goes over to his master and kneels down at the side of him. Sebastian gently picks Ciel up slightly and turns the teen's face so that he can see him. Sebastian sees that Ciel's skin is still silver and that his eyes are closed.

Sebastian is over come with certain emotions he has never felt before and calls out to his young earl. However once again there is no sign of movement and this causes Sebastian to pick up Ciel and sit the boy in his lap. Ciel's head rests against the demon's shoulder and Sebastian calls out once again "young master, wake up."

Slowly Ciel's eyes start to flicker slightly and open to show the shining gold orbs once again. Sebastian's eyes are met with Ciel's and the relieved butler lets out a sigh and asks "are you alright my lord?"

Ciel's does not answer the others questions and instead looks away from his demon butler. Sebastian looks at Ciel with confusion and concern and asks "master what's wrong? Have I done something to displease you?"

"It's not what you did Sebastian that has displeased me. It's what I did. I let that creep get into my head and because I was weak it caused me to doubt you and think you were no longer wanting to wait and was trying to break the contract."

Sebastian moves his hand from around Ciel's legs and carefully moves Ciel's face so that the pair can see the others face once again. "My lord, no matter what happens I will always be by your side until the very end."

"Until you take my soul." Adds Ciel.

With what the younger male just said Sebastian lets out a loud sigh of defeat and replies "if that is what you wish my lord then yes."

Ciel sees that Sebastian does not look too pleased with what he had just said and asks his butler "I thought that you wanted my soul Sebastian, why do you look unhappy?"

Sebastian looks back down to his earl master and looks deep within the gold stained eyes. "I did at first my lord, however over the two years that we have been together I'm afraid I care far too much for you to end your life in such a harsh way."

"Sebastian I don't understand what you are telling me?" Questions the earl.

Sebastian smiles down at Ciel and then gently moves his head down towards Ciel's and catches his lips by his own. Ciel is not too sure how to react first off but all too soon his eyes close and he kisses the demon back with the same amount of passion as Sebastian.

Finally Sebastian pulls away so that Ciel is able to catch his breath. Ciel pants quietly and finally catches his breath and looks up at his demon with a small smile on his lips. Sebastian can not help but let out a small chuckle. "I thought my lord forgot how to smile?"

"Shut up, just take me home Sebastian."

Slowly and carefully the butler stands up with his young lord still in his grasp. Ciel's head is gentle resting on the demon's shoulder and Ciel closes his golden eyes and sighs out in content. Sebastian moves his head slightly so that he is able to see his young master again and sees that Ciel silver skin is slowly starting to pale once again and feel warm to the touch.

Sebastian makes his way out of the run down shop with Ciel sleeping peacefully in his arms and looks up to the night sky. The demon can tell that the sun will be rising and he will not have enough time to get back to the mansion before the other servants wake up. Sebastian decides that it would be best to go to the town estate so that Ciel will be able to rest after the eventful day he has had. the demon looks down to his master and wonders what the future holds for him and Ciel.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this one shot guys and please R and R, it does help me to write quicker then without. **


End file.
